pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Siege of the Future Ep. 8
Pokémon: Siege of the Future Kanto Ep. 8 A Trainers Normal Day...Or Not? Jack:'Rattata, Quick Attack!' Rattata:'Ta-ta-ta!!' (Uses Quick Attack) Trainer:'Weedle, dodge and use Poison Sting!!' Weedle:'Wee-Weeweeweeweee!!!' (Dodges) (Uses Poison Sting) Jack:'Now its your turn to dodge!! Use Agility!!' Rattata:'Ta!!' (Dodges) Rattata:'Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta!!' (Uses Agility) Jack:'And now use Quick Attack!!' Rattata:'Taaaa!!!' (Uses Quick Attack) Weedle:'Weedle....' (Weedle faints) Trainer:'You did well, Weedle, but unfortunately we lost...You're a good Trainer, Jack!! Call me for a rematch!!' Jack:'Okay! You already now my number, right?' Trainer:'Yeah!! Bye!' (Trainer goes away) Tracey:'Great battle, Jack!!' Jack:'Thanks!! Lets have some lunch!! I'm starving!' Tracey:'Okay!!' (Scene changes: They are eating) Jack:'Rattata, Kakuna, you come out too!!' (Sends Rattata and Kakuna out) Rattata:'Ta!' Kakuna:'Ku-kuna!' Tracey:'Here, have some food! Marill, Venonat, Scyther and Beedrill!! Come out!!' (Sents Marill, Venonat, Scyther and Beedrill out) Marill:'Ma-Riiiill!' Venonat:'Veno-nat!' Scyther:'Scy-ther!' Beedrill:'Bzzeedrilllzzz!!' Tracey:'Here, have some too!!' (Scene changes:They ate) Jack:'Tracey, those were the best sandwiches i ever ate!!' Tracey:'Thanks!!' Jack:'I really need to catch some Pokémon.......I only have three!!' Tracey:'I think i hear a Pidgey...' ???:'Geeeeyyy!!' Jack:'Yup, that's a Pidgey! Wartortle, use Bite!!' Wartortle:'Torr!!' (Uses Bite) Pidgey:'Gey!! Pid-Gey-Pid-Gey-Geeeyy!!' (Uses Gust) Jack:'Dodge and use Bubble!!' Wartortle:'Tel!! Wartortle, Tort (Blub)!' (Dodges) (Uses Bubble) Jack:'Now, Pokéball, go!!!!' (Throws a Pokéball) Pokéball:'(Ding)' Jack:'One....' Pokéball:'(Ding)' Jack:'Two....' Pokéball:'(Ding)' Jack:'Three....' Pokéball:' (Ka-Ching!)' Jack:'Yess!! I caught a Pidgey!! Now lets see....' Pokédex:'Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokémon. It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If attacked, however, it will ferociusly strike back. This Pidgey knows Sand-Attack, Gust, Quick Attack and Tackle.' Jack:'Lets train him....Tracey, why dont we have a battle? We both have four Pokémon!' Tracey:'Okay! Go, Scyther!!' (Sents out Scyther) Scyther:'Scyther!!' Jack:'I'll choose Pidgey!! Go!' (Sents out Pidgey) Pidgey:'Piiii!!' Jack:'Use Sand-Attack!!' Pidgey:'Pi-Pi-Piii!!' (Uses Sand-Attack) Tracey:'Scyther, can you see where he is?' Scyther:'Theeeer!!' Jack:'Now use Tackle!!' Pidgey:'Piiiiidgey!!' (Uses Tackle) Tracey:'Scyther, Double Team!!' Scyther:'Ther-ther-ther-ther!!' (Uses Double Team) Pidgey:'Gey?' Tracey:'Now use Slash!' Scyther:'Ther!' (Uses Slash) Jack:'Dodge and then use Gust!!' Pidgey:'Piidgey!' (Dodges) Pidgey:'Pi-Pi-Pi-Pi-Piidgey!' (Uses Gust) Scyther:'Ther!' Tracey:'Use Bite!' Scyther:'Theeer!!' (Uses Bite) Jack:'Pidgey!' Pidgey:'Piii.....' Jack:'Pidgey, return.....Kakuna, i choose you!' (Returns Pidgey) (Sents out Kakuna) Kakuna:'Kuna-Ku!' Jack:'Use Poison Powder!' Kakuna:'Kuna-Kuna-Kuna!' (Uses Poison Powder) Scyther:'Scy....ther!' Tracey:'Use Quick Attack!!' Scyther:'Theer!' (Uses Quick Attack) Jack:'Protect!' Kakuna:'Ku-Ku!' (Uses Protect) Jack:'Bug Bite!' Kakuna:'Ku!' (Uses Bug Bite) Scyther:'Theeerr......' Tracey:'Scyther, return.....Marill, go!' (Returns Scyther) (Sents out Marill) Marill:'Riill!!' Tracey:'Water Gun!' Jack:'Bug Bite!' Kakuna:'Ku!' (Uses Bug Bite) Marill:'Ril!' Tracey:'Iron Tail!' Marill:'Ma-Rill!' (Uses Iron Tail) Jack:'Protect!' Kakuna:'Kuna!' (Uses Protect) (Too late) Jack:'Kakuna, are you okay?' Kakuna:'Kuuuu......' Jack:'Return......' (Returns Kakuna) Jack:'Wartortle, go!!' (Wartortle stands in front of Jack) Jack:'Wartortle, you know what to do.....' (Smiles) Wartortle:'Toort....' (Smiles) Wartortle:'Toort!' (Uses Bite) Wartortle:'(Blub)Tortle!' (Uses Water Gun) Wartortle:'Tor-Tor-Tor-Tor-Tooor!' (Uses Rapid Spin) Wartortle:'Tort!' (Uses Bite) Marill:'R......I......L......L....' Tracey:'Wha-Return....' (Returns Marill) Tracey:'Venonat, go!!' (Sents out Venonat) Venonat:'Veno-Nat!' Tracey:'Poison Fang!' Venonat:'Nat!' (Uses Poison Fang) Jack:'Water Gun!' Wartortle:'Tort...(Blub)...' (Uses Water Gun) Jack:'Again!' Wartortle:'(Blub)..' (Uses Water Gun) Venonat:'Naaat........' Jack:'And another Water Gun!' Wartortle:'(Blub)!!' (Uses Water Gun) Venonat:'Na....Nat....' Tracey:'Return! Beedrill, go!' (Returns Venonat) (Sents out Beedrill) Beedrill:'Bzzzz!' Wartortle:'Tortle! Tortle..To...Tort...' Jack:'Huh?' Tracey:'(Grins) Ha.......HAHAHA, HAHAHAHA!!!!' Jack:'What?' Tracey:'P-Poison Fang poisoned Wartortle without him noticing it! And you neither!' Jack:'.......Ow. I only have one Pokémon now.......Rattata, go!!' (Grabs Wartortle and puts him next to himself) (Sents out Rattata) Jack:'C'mon, you can do this!' Rattata:'Ta!' Jack:'Iron Tail!' Rattata:'Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-Raa!!' (Uses Iron Tail) Beedrill:'Dzzbeedrilllzzz...Bee!!' Tracey:'Poison Sting!' Beedrill:'Bzzdriiill!' (Uses Poison Sting) Rattata:'Taa...' Jack:'Come on Rattata! You can do it! Really!' Rattata:'Taa...Ta...Taaa!!' Jack:'Fury Swipes!' Rattata:'Ta-ta-ta-taa!!' (Uses Fury Swipes) (Attacks four times) Beedrill:'Driill!' (Uses Wing Attack) Rattata:'Ta!' (Uses Take Down) (Small orange cloud appears) (Dissappears) Rattata:'Ta...' Beedrill:'Drill...' Rattata:'Ta!' (Uses Bite) Beedrill:'Dri-Driiil...' Jack:'Ha! I won!!' Tracey:'Yeah, you won, THIS TIME!!' Jack:'That was great!' Rattata:'Ta!' Wartortle:'Too...' (Returns Rattata) ???:'Hey! YOU!!' Jack:Tracey:'Wha?' ???:'Yes, you, with the scarf and the hat!' Jack:'Yeah?' ???:'James...Lucas...Ketchum...' Jack:'WHAAT?!?! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!?!' ???:'We, we are...We are Team Rocket members! From the future! Giovannie sent us!' Jack:Tracey:'O MY ARCEUS!!' What are these mysterious Team Rocket members going to do? You'll see next episode!